


A shit-ton of overwatch boys

by incuhubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incuhubby/pseuds/incuhubby
Summary: just a bunch of one shots i'll be doing upon request <3
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. requests are OPEN

send me your favorite overwatch boys and i'll set you up with a personalized x reader oneshot <3

warning that i probably won't do all of them...


	2. look [genji x fem!reader] SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!  
> contains mirror sex, spanking-- nothing too big

Working as a waitress was hard enough as it was, but those who commented about your looks made you wonder if it was actually worth the nice pay. Tips and your normal wage were good, but was it truly okay, if you felt like shit every time you walked into the building? This made you sigh, loud enough for one of your coworkers to turn their head. Despite hearing you, they decided to leave you be… Perhaps you were just stressed about having to close for the night.

A sudden ring of the doorbell chimed, indicating someone had entered the building. You turned towards the door and prepared your organic “we’re closed” speech and how you were “sorry for the inconvenience”. Before you could even begin, you looked up to see the man who had just walked in.

“Am I too early?” The voice that flowed so smooth almost made you melt. Genji knew you were closing and had decided to come pick you up, rather than letting you walk home in the dark. Your lips parted and you looked back to your coworker who waved their hand a little with a smile.

“Go home, Y/N, you’ve earned it.” They laughed a little and walked into the back to let the others know. This made you smile and you quickly bounced your way towards Genji, who offered his arm for you to take as you two walked out of the establishment.

“How was your day at work?” Genji hummed, causing you to let out a very long groan. This made him look towards you with a raised eyebrow. You were clearly stressed.

“Don’t even get me started,” You muttered. Of course, you then broke out into a long rant about how the day was and how many people had pissed you off. Genji listened as the two of you walked towards home, letting you get every ounce of anger you had, out of your system. He could easily tell that tonight was going to be a long one, if you hadn’t gotten some of that out.

When the two of you reached your home, you began to quiet down due to how late it was. Most people in the neighborhood were fast asleep and you didn’t want to wake them. Entering the house, you sighed, concluding your rant with the mention of a few people who had commented on your looks. Walking to the room you two shared, you sighed, explaining how self conscious you had felt about the remarks they had given you.

“I just don’t like how I look, Genji…” You finished your long rant with those words that drove Genji off of the edge. You knew this struck Genji the wrong way (or maybe the right way), due to the way he was walking towards you, causing you to begin backing up until your behind bumped against the dresser in front of your bed. Genji’s strong, defined chest was pressed against your own, his lips lingering just a breath away from your own when he grumbled lowly under his breath.

“You don’t like how you look?” He questioned, looking into your eyes. This made you shift uneasily and you nodded your head a little before looking away briefly. Genji’s hands slammed onto the dresser behind you, causing you to jump in surprise. “Turn around.” He growled.

“But Genji-” You stammered.

“I said to turn around.” His voice was now demanding, yet still soft and kind. You weren't afraid or uneasy when you complied, turning around towards the mirror that rested above the dresser.

Oh boy. You knew what was going to happen. Genji was going to give you a big lecture about how beautiful you are and how much you mean to him… "Genji, I really don't want to hear it right now, I'm just…" You began before getting cut off by his finger to your lips, shushing you.

"Actions speak louder than words, Y/N." Genji murmured into your ear before resting his hands on your sides, gripping them lightly and pressing himself closer to you with a content hum. Your face turned red as you closed your eyes, trying to avoid making eye contact with yourself in the mirror.

"No, no." Genji suddenly called out. "Look at me." You opened your eyes to turn your head and look back at him. You weren't prepared when he prevented you from doing so by grabbing your face and making you look at him in the mirror. "No. I want you to see me and you as I explain how gorgeous you are."

You stared at Genji in the mirror with a small nod. You decided to avoid arguing with him because you knew just how stubborn he could get. "Now tell me, how do you look? Right now.. nothing negative." He asked in a low voice.

You were at a loss for words. You said nothing.

"Very well." Genji hummed before a hand left your hips, leaving you confused. Suddenly, it struck your ass, making you cry out in surprise. "I suppose I'll have to show you how gorgeous you are…" Genji purred into your ear. "By driving you to the edge, so you can see how lovely you are, full of me." He gently bites your ear lobe, making your breathing hitch.

You nod slowly in response. Genji then moves his hands to your front, undoing your pants and slipping them down to your ankles. You kicked them off to the side, knowing exactly where this was going. It excited you, but made you feel more insecure at the same time… you didn't like seeing yourself in this mirror, but you knew Genji wouldn't let you look away. Of course, if you truly didn’t want to look, Genji wasn’t about to force you.

But something about watching yourself unravel by Genji made you intrigued to look and watch. In between your legs were radiating heat from your excitement and Genji seemed to take notice. The man chuckled softly and lowered himself down to his knees to be level with your waistline, slipping your undergarments off and to the ground. Disposing of them, you began to tremble, furrowing your eyebrows from the eye contact you maintained with yourself in the mirror. Your expression soon melted when you felt the wet flesh from Genji’s tongue meet your folds. Your whining only seemed to encourage him, making him growl in satisfaction, devouring you as you melted into his mouth.

It wasn’t too long until you began to tighten up and become a sputter mess, and when you did, Genji laid you down onto the bed. Slipping his shirt and sweatpants off was a blur and you couldn’t exactly recall him doing so. Genji positioned himself on his back, positioning you to come closer to him. You complied.

When you were close enough, he lured your hands to his briefs. Understanding the message, you slowly took them off of your lover, revealing his large member. You gulped softly, looking towards Genji’s face, who was smirking back at you. You crawled on top of him, determined to make him forget about the mirror. Perhaps he would get lost and caught up in the pleasure and forget all about it. Yeah.. That sounded like a good plan.

Hovering above his cock, you wiggled your hips, teasing the tip of it, making him grumble and groan. Before you could continue, he reached up and grasped your neck firmly, but not enough to actually choke you. Unless you resisted, of course. A small squeak came from you as you were forced to be level with the mirror in front of the bed. It strained your eyes too much to look elsewhere, so you were left no choice but to close your eyes, if you didn’t want to see.

“Open your eyes.” Genji purred. You shook your head a little with your eyes shut tightly, earning a smack to your behind with his free hand. You yelped. “I said open.” He commanded. You grunted quietly, your eyes fluttering open as you looked towards your reflection. Genji chuckled, a deep, growly rumble that made you melt. A sigh of relief was drawn from your lips when Genji released your neck from his grasp and you continued to look at yourself.

Genji grabbed at each side of your hips, lowering you down onto his cock. The first inch was easy to take in, but when it came past that, you began to grit your teeth as you stared at your expression. You were fighting every urge to look away or make any sort of lewd expression. Suddenly, Genji had stopped and lifted you up and down on only half of his length. You whined out his name. “Genji~”

Feeling yourself begin to lose your mind, you stared at yourself. Lips parted and arms tightly wrapped around your chest to prevent your breasts from bouncing. But, that is what Genji wanted… Finally, he buried himself into you by slamming your hips down, making you take the entirety of his length.

Your arms dropped as you reached for his hands, crying out and moaning for him to keep going. Genji began to bounce you on top of him, making your chest rise and fall oh so lewdly. At this point you didn’t even care. You watched yourself come undone from your lover as he drilled into you with each and every thrust. The longer this prolonged, the more aggressive and faster he would get. His teeth bared as he gripped your hips firmly, leaving marks from his grasp on you. Your core began to tighten and you cried out for him to go faster. “Genji! Ah, please! Faster!”

Genji suddenly slipped you off of him and tossed you to your hands and knees on the bed. You made a small whine of confusion until he grabbed at your hair, yanking your head up to look at yourself in the mirror. Eyes half lidded and mouth parted, almost drooling from the amount of pleasure you were receiving.

Then, your eyes widened as you felt Genji slide back into you swiftly. Your mouth parted more and you couldn’t help but moan and pant profusely. “G-Genji!” Your voice was breaking. The sound of skin to skin contact echoed throughout the room, accompanied by Genji’s feral growls and grunts.

Your walls began to tighten around him as you were drawing closer and closer to your climax. “I’m so close, Genji, I.. I’m close!” You moaned, your arms and legs trembling violently as Genji’s pace quickened rapidly. A long and drawn out groan came from Genji. “Y/N…!” He snarled, now slamming himself into you, rocking the bed and your body back and forth with every thrust.

The warmth of Genji’s release filled you, causing your own climax to come out of you. Genji then let go of your hair and you flopped down for a breather. As you panted and tried to catch your breath, Genji pulled you up to the pillows and cuddled you close to him, planting a soft kiss on the top of your head. A small smile appeared on your face as you nuzzled into his bare chest and his arms wrapped around you.

“I love you, Y/N… You are gorgeous.” Genji sighed out, receiving a chuckle from you in response.

“I love you too, Genji… I’m gorgeous because of you.” You whispered.


End file.
